What an Irony One Shot
by ilovebutch19
Summary: I decided to do a one shot about one of my fanfics that shall be coming out soon! I hope you will enjoy it and keep following me for more! Knockout finds an infant baby and brings her in to train to be a Decepticon. However, he has bit off more than he can chew. ONE SHOT!


**Transformers Prime One Shot**

**I do not own any of these characters accept for Sarah which my own Character! All these characters belong to their respectable owners! This is supposed to introduce you to one of my next fanfics so enjoy!**

**PS I am still trying to get used to the Transformers codes and languages so please bear with me!**

Knockout sighed as he rubbed his optics and ran one of his servos down to his mouth.

Taking care of a human baby was exhausting. He was not sure what was worse: Taking care of a sparkling or a human child. He decided that the latter was worse.

He groaned as he seen her make a face and begin whimpering again.

Just two days ago, it was just him. The narcissistic and vein medic of the Decepticons. That was until he decided to do some human speed racing once more. What could he say? It was exhilarating.

He remembered the whole thing. He stopped in the woods and seen the baby there. He wanted to just leave her there but no. His instinctive servers kicked in telling him to take the baby with him.

Knockout hoped that Megatron would see his reasoning for keeping the child. He simply told the decepticon leader she would make a great ally for when they invaded Earth.

And naturally, the leader believed him but only on one condition. He wanted her to be kept in hiding.

Megatron did not want the child to be revealed until she was of age. If the Autobots knew that they had a sparkling on the ship, they would charge it immediately and snatch her up.

Groaning once more at the whining this child seemed to enjoy torturing him with, Knockout picked the tiny girl up and said," Oh for frag's sake, what's wrong with you now?"

The little girl looked up at him with her big brown eyes and grabbed onto one of his digits with her mouth.

Rolling his optics, he said," You just ate like two hours ago! What are you? A garbage desposal or something?"

Walking over to the fridge, he pulled out the bottle that was designed for sparklings. Or in this case, humans.

He had learned how to imitate what they call the mother's milk for human babies. It sure took him long enough.

Between her screams and his frustration, he managed to make the milk just right. She seemed happy with it until now.

Knockout shook his head and looked at the bottle. It seemed there was enough for one more feeding then he would have to make some more. He took the tiny little girl who seemed to be attached to him and sat in one of the chairs that was in his quarters and held it up to the baby's mouth.

The little baby whose name was Sarah looked up at the bottle and her eyes widened at the realization food was coming. She latched onto the bottle and began sucking greedy like.

Shaking his head, Knockout whispered," You know you are a pain for such a young thing." And chuckled as he wiped some milk from the edge of her mouth with his digit.

"But there is something that I like about you you little brat." As he carefully put the bottle to the side and burped her.

Sarah burped and looked at Knockout as she yawned and gently laid her head on his frame.

Looking shock as the baby gently drifted off to sleep in his arms, Knockout sat down with her and rocked her back and forth hoping maybe he could get at least 2 or 3 hours of decent recharge.

"_Who knew babies would be such a handful?"_

Shaking his helm lightly, he looked down to see that Sarah was sound asleep. He gently got up and took her over to the crib that he had constructed for her.

He gently laid her in the crib on her back and hoped he was doing it right. He read in the human baby books that human babies sleep on their backs.

He did not understand that. Why? Humans were such funny creatures. But then again, everything that humans do was funny.

Knockout took a blanket out of his holding bay above his berth and laid it gently on top of the sleeping baby. He was sure not to disturb her.

Making sure she was safe and sound, He walked over to his berth and gently laid himself down. He looked back at her for a few moments and closed his optics, knowing he was in for a long and difficult journey with this little sparkling. This future decepticon.


End file.
